


The wrong kiss

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: The Middle
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Sue loves him but her life is very complicated and just as things may look up another layer of complication gets added.





	The wrong kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so after seeing a promo for next week. Plus reading the press releases for next week and the week after and knowing who will guest star and who won’t this is another what if angsty one shot for New Years revelations.

“Sean can we talk?” Sue looked from the neighbor boy who had became so much more. She remembered that magical kiss from the week before.  Then she thought of another boy. The accidental boy. The boy that never should have happened but she’d been too scared to be alone. To scared to reach out for what she wanted. To scared to say goodbye. Now she was stuck.

She watched the party around her. She saw her mother and brad pulling for her to say something and then she watched Nicole Norwood flirting with Sean. Her Sean. No he wasn’t hers not yet. She was still in a relationship with Aiden.

Sean tried to shake Nicole off Sue could see that. It still made her blood boil. He came towards her. Suzy Q would you like to talk now.” She mutely nodded and he lead her outside into the snow covered yard.

She wanted to reach for his hand. Entwine their fingers lean into his warmth but she didn’t she stood their stiff as the wind blew around them. “Sean I think.. I think we need to talk about Christmas.” She tried to keep the quiver out of her voice.

“You are right.” Sean sighed. He was sure she was going to crush his heart again. She’d done it so many times in the pass years. Even when he hadn’t realized she was doing it she had been.”

“Sean….” Before she could finish her sentence the door was thrown open and Carly came out onto the porch. “come on you guys you have to come inside it’s almost midnight.” Reluctantly Sue and Sean followed her into the house. The minuets ticked down and just as the last minuet was upon them and they had leaned towards each other. The door opened and Sue looked wide eyed as Aiden stood there. Her eyes lost all focus and she was in a daze. Before she could process Nicole had grabbed Sean and kissed him and Aiden was standing beside her.

“Hello.” He whispered and before she could think to stop him she was kissing him and her new years was starting in the worse possible way. Not kissing the guy she wanted to. In a relationship she didn’t want and watching the love of her life be kissed by another woman.


End file.
